


Baby Blues

by italianice15



Series: Alpha!Bucky x Omega!Tony [2]
Category: Avengers
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bucky Is Not Crying, M/M, Past Mpreg, mentioned mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 09:20:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16531781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/italianice15/pseuds/italianice15
Summary: Sequel to Tummy Troubles





	Baby Blues

Tony looked over at Bucky from their bed. He was still woozy from the anesthesia, but it was wearing off. The c-section has gone perfectly and their baby was healthy - ten fingers and toes and everything. Now, he was left to watch Bucky rock the newborn in the rocking chair beside the bed.

In a fit of possession and protectiveness, Bucky moved the crib, rocking chair, and practically everything else from the nursery to their bedroom. Tony complained at first, saying they’d never get the baby to sleep alone. Bucky didn’t listen, wanting his small family as close as possible.

With a fond smile and a stifled yawn, Tony asked Bucky the question that had been itching at him since he’d woken up and saw Bucky cradling their child close.

“Bucky, is this why you wanted a boy?”

Bucky didn’t look up, lost in the big baby blues staring up at him in utter fascination. Her little hand was wrapped around Bucky’s left index finger. Not that Bucky would have disliked a baby boy, but he knew he’d spoil their child rotten if they had a girl. He figured it would be a problem in the long run, so he thought it best not to hope too much for a daughter.

“No.”, he answered after a second. His voice was cracked and scratchy. A sniffle followed soon afterwards.

“Are you crying?”, Tony asked.

“No.”, Bucky lied.

Whitney Maria Barnes-Stark was the spitting image of Bucky, save for her olive completed skin, reminiscent of Tony’s skin tone. She was a round thing, at nine and a half pounds, with chubby cheeks, arms, and legs. Her middle name was, obviously, paid homage to Tony’s mother. Her first name was, decidedly, a more modern version of Winifred, which was Bucky’s mother’s name. Bucky thought of the name himself and fought Tony tooth and nail for it, not that he disagreed with it at all. 

“We make a cute kid, don’t we?”, Tony leaned over a little bit, ignoring the pain and soreness of the stitches in his abdomen. 

“Sure do.”, Bucky answered with a smile, still not looking up from Whitney’s face. 

“Y’know, I carried her for nine months, but I haven’t held her yet. You think I can have a turn?.”, Tony said lightheartedly.

“Yeah.”, Bucky’s voice was quiet.

Tony could see the tears were no longer brimming at the corners of his eyes, but spilling down his cheeks.

“I just- I just don’t wanna let her go.”

Tony knew Bucky had lost so much, so many people he loved. He couldn’t imagine how he felt now, in the face of parenthood.

“I’m right here, baby. We’re not gonna let anything happen to her. Ever.”

A moment’s hesitation and Bucky stood from the rocking chair. He helped Tony find the perfect holding position and sat next to Tony on the bed.

Whitney, drinking in the brand new face, stared with wide eyes up at Tony. Tony could see how his daughter’s eyes were a bit bluer and not as silver as Bucky’s own eyes. He remembered the doctor saying they would change colors in a few months. The freckled nose and cheeks were the same as Bucky’s. Her thick eyelashes, a small hint of Tony’s genes, drooped low and it wasn’t long before Whitney was asleep. Tony leaned against Bucky’s shoulder, feeling himself begin to relax.

“Who’s got the first shift? She’ll be up in about two hours.”

“I got it. You’ve already done the hard part.”, Bucky placed a kiss on top of his head.

“Damn right, I did.”

Soon, both Tony and Whitney were sound asleep. With her hand poking out of the blanket she was swaddled in, Whitney clenched and released her tiny hand into a fist then an open palm. Bucky went to tuck her hand back into the blanket, but Whitney squeezes his right index finger with a might he didn’t expect an hours old newborn to have. 

A smile, a real, broad, unabashed smile threatened to split Bucky’s face in two. Minutes later, Whitney’s eyes opened. She didn’t cry like Bucky expected, she just wanted to make sure everything was the same as she left it before her snooze. 

“Hey, baby girl. I’m happy you’re here. We waited a long time to see you.”, Bucky cooed, not feeling a bit of guilt for gently prying Whitney away from Tony. She made a small noise, but didn’t find the change offensive.

“You had a big day, huh? You’re gonna meet the team once your papa’s all better. They’re gonna love you, sweetheart, and you’re gonna love them, too. You’ll have ‘em all wrapped around your little finger, won’t ya?”

Whitney yawned as wide as she could, her sapphire eyes squeezing shut as she did so.

“Yeah, it’s a lot to think about now. Get some more sleep, angel.”, Bucky placeda small, soft kiss on the hand that was still wrapped around his finger.

Whitney refused to go to sleep, however. She would whine whenever her eyes closed, not wanting to miss anything her father had to say.

“Shh, darling. You’ll wake your papa up. He’s gonna be tired for a while. Carrying a baby’s not as fun as it looks. Y’know, he thinks he’s gonna screw this up, that you’ll hate him or something. I don’t think that’s true, but he doesn’t believe me.”

Whitney listened intently, her eyes never falling from Bucky’s mouth as it moved as he spoke. 

“He’s really smart, and he’s got the biggest heart you’ll ever see. He loves you so much, angel. He’s gonna try his best, we both are. We’re gonna mess up sometimes, baby girl, and I’m gonna apologize in advance for that. Just know we love you and we’re always gonna do what’s best for you. We love you so much.”, Bucky felt the sting of tears in his eyes again.

He couldn’t bare to think of what could happen to Whitney if a villain found out about her. He and Tony had joked about a retirement plan. After Tony got in his feet again and the team had a chance to meet their baby, they’d fake their deaths and move to France. Suddenly, Bucky thought it wasn’t such a bad idea.

He heard a sniffle from beside him and was ripped away from his thoughts.

“Tony?”

“What?”, Tony’s voice was shaky.

“Are you crying?”

“Yeah, that was the sweetest shit I’ve ever heard.”

Bucky laughed quietly, carefully cradling Whitney in one arm and pulling Tony closer with the other.

“Didn’t say anything I didn’t mean, babydoll.”

Tony wiped his eyes and curled into Bucky’s side. 

“Will you be this sappy with the next one?”, Tony asked.

Bucky froze.

“The next one?”


End file.
